


Scorned Love

by ARedCarnation



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedCarnation/pseuds/ARedCarnation
Summary: Tom Holland in a Medieval AU where the male reader is given his favor at a tournament, but Tom was promised to somebody else and the kingdom is put into uproar.





	Scorned Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing and I'm just doing this for a bit of fun

Roarings of great fervour came from the crowd, never ceasing to miss their opportunity to express their excitement when an opposing lance sent a knight flying from his horse. None of them cared for whoever was under the silvered shining visor, only for the brutality of the blow that topples their pride. Those on the receiving end of the hit never walked away unscathed; battlefield medics quickly came to sweep the felled soldier onto a stretcher.

You were the eldest child of House Goldmore, who owned a great plot of land on which were vineyards with masses of workers from the three villages you presided over. Your family was famed across the land for their fine wine, exalted in the eyes of drunkard nobles gorging in their towering castles. Others included: House Vawdrey, House Farathe and House Joraeon are among the greater present at the tournament.

Effortlessly the victor’s nimble hands brought themselves to his helmet and took it from his head- by the gods. This man was the most beautiful you had laid eyes on, and also the son of the king with the name of Thomas. He had only recently came to the right age to participate, and he did so with excellent skill. You thought it a shame how such a perfectly sculpted model of a human had already been promised to one of the other houses at the tourney. He caught your glance and smiled softly before you quickly decided to adjourn the locking of your eyes.

His bewitching brown eyes.

Vigorously the crowd began a round of applause, along with the nobles arising from their stands to praise the superior combatant. He swept along the sides of the stands and the lines of the audience on his steed, graciously accepting the victory. The king pushed himself from his seat in the raised pavilion, bringing himself to the railings. “Silence yourselves!” he barked from atop the platform. “Your king wishes to speak.”. And with that the expanse on which this tournament was being held was silent, so silent infact you could have heard a pin drop.

“Would you like to choose someone to give your favour?” The king smiled, knowing he’d give it to the eldest son of House Vawdrey. Arranged marriages were the normality of this kingdom, but also were same-sex couples. Hence why both men and women were swooning at the sight of him- but then again, who wouldn’t?

His horse trotted at a steady pace, his glance echoing his apparent desire for many members of the audience. “There are many beautiful people in this crowd on the finest of days,” He started. “Alas, my favour must only go to one member of one house.” You let out a barely audible sigh, knowing he was destined for House Vawdrey’s eldest. Their son wasn’t much to look at, his nose was elongated and his hair tangled with its wild waviness. The king had the idea of him having the perfect King and Queen to inherit his throne, namingly someone with money like the Vawdreys.

A sudden sense of euphoria washed over you like an overwhelming wave, you were jolted back to reality as your sister to the left of you nudged your arm. You looked down, seeing Thomas with an outstretched arm holding a rose scarlet in colour and resplendent of beauty. “A most amorous flower for someone as truly beguiling as you.” He proclaimed, knowing the scandal he just caused with a charming grin.

Your heart ceased to beat for a moment, so many things ran through your brain but none more than to quell the feeling of loneliness by accepting this gesture of desire. With a renewed confidence you hesitated for a moment, and then took the flower. You dared not to speak, the kings eyes burned a fire that could not be extinguished.

“This tournament is suspended!” The king furiously bellowed, his voice like a volcano erupting over the shocked silence. “My son has caused us a great embarrassment, I can only apologize for his discrepancy.” The nobles of House Vawdrey looked appalled by the display, shouting amongst themselves and uttering curses as they left. Our family was the last to leave, my father grabbing my arm and whispering into my ear “We are going to have a serious conversation about what just happened.” His voice had a certain grittiness that made you know you were in trouble.

Your father waited for you outside of the double doors outside of the dining room, the servants looking hesitant about what to do. He glared at you as you nervously shuffled into the room, an ostentatious display of your family’s wealth with gold ornaments fitted everywhere they could. A sword rested on the fireplace mantle located at the end of the boundless table, which had been host to many a feast. The adjacent walls were entirely concealed by tapestries depicting notable moments in your family’s extensive history. A colossal chandelier loomed down from above, almost as menacing as your father’s ever-resenting scowl painted across his lined face.

“My lord we must set the table for her lady’s engagement this eveni-” The servant’s sentence was cut short as the dining room door was slammed shut, you heard a thud from outside and the clattering of cutlery. There were hasted footfalls and then silence as they receded. Your father turned around to you, his whole face was written with the likes of anger which he would release upon you. “Father, I need you to understand-” Your arms flailed for grip as your father rushed over to you and gripped your throat harshly at the wall. Your hands grasped fruitlessly at the tapestry behind you for any leverage; your hands found none.

“What did I tell you before the tournament!?” He screamed in your face. “You only had to behave in an orderly manner, and now this happens!?” Your thrashing hands finally made a grab for your father’s velvety red overcoat, giving you some leverage as you broke from his hold. You tried to retreat to an end of the room, only to be cornered. “Don’t you dare run from me, you will explain yourself- now.” You hesitated for a moment “I don’t see how this was my fault, I couldn’t have just refused him!” You avowed, starting to regain a more confident stance. “After all, it is you and mother who taught my manners!”

Your father seemed aghast by this statement. “Don’t you blame your mistake on your family!” He quickly retorted. “It would have been better to refuse him than bring shame and disgrace your entire house, do you not know the importance of tradition?” He kept on lecturing you. “Thomas had been promised to House Vawdrey in order to fix a broken relationship between them and the crown, you stupid boy!” You hated the tradition, you thought it wrong that marriage was forced and purely for diplomacy and show rather than it being a true unification of two who love each other.

“Then maybe tradition is outdated, shouldn’t people have free will?” You argued back, until your father once again quickly returned “Without tradition people like you do stupid things, you shall retire to your chambers until this is forgotten, and under no circumstances shall you be spending the night with him.” You so deeply wanted to, but you knew your father’s will was final.

You threw yourself onto your bed, hearing your father order the guards to not let you out. For a moment the only sound you could hear was your mother’s feast and the disquisition of various tedious subjects. There was no way of getting out and you would surely be stuck here forever more. But you decided then, that you would spend no more lonesome nights sitting alone. You quickly shot up, and scanned around the room for any devices that could add furtherance to your escape. Nothing yet caught your eye.

Null resided in your drawers, and you didn’t wish to seriously harm the guards that awaited beyond the confines of your room. You looked out from your window, but the drop was awfully far and definitely life-ending. You decided you were going to have to make a break for it.

There was no confirmation they were still there, but you knew they were. With no further hesitation you threw open the door and started running as fast as the windy flames of desire that devoured your heart. Sudden realisation brought you to slow your pace, eventually looking behind you after hearing no footfalls. Surely enough, the guards had vanished from their position most likely to sneak off and sip their ale. They only seem to get lazier.

You continued your escape down a flight of spiralling stairs, through more winding corridors till you reached the ground floor. The whole time the sound of laughter and merry-making came from within the dining hall along with the clinking of glasses. You kept close to the darkness as you went past the door, which was open with a sliver of light leaking out.

Familiar paths led you to the stables, the stablemasters long since left and the horses were left within the confines of their pens. It didn’t take a moment for you to see your prized horse, it’s lustrous coat shone brilliantly as you opened the gate. It neighed lightly and grunted as you saddled it, steadily bringing it to a galloping pace as you began to speed across the hills.

Gently flowing through your hair, the wind serenaded your approach to the capital where the king’s castle stood atop a mighty rock as siege defense. Below it lay the village, where the common folk resided. There was only one flaw in this plan, how would you get into the castle itself?

You decided to check the training grounds, you doubt he would be there so late in the evening. Your horse led a steady rhythm of steps through the village as you guided it through the winding narrow streets. You came to the expanse of land that had been used for the tournament, but often doubled as the training grounds. Tents still billowed gently in the wind, and emerging from one you saw a slim figure and you couldn’t believe your luck.

“Hey!” You shouted just across the field. “I’m the one you gave the rose to, I’m sorry if it’s late!” His head perked up, and a smile grew across his face. “I could have waited till next month to see you if needed be.” He called, with his voice so beckoning towards his pink lips. I never thought I’d be so happy to hear somebody’s voice, especially one as charming as his. Infact, you could listen to it all night.

You unsaddled your horse, and it was led to the stables on the field. “You want to get on with it?” He grinned, his smile so eager it could have leapt from his face unto mine. “I’ll take you to my chambers, if you so wish.” You nodded quickly, anticipating the events of tonight.

The sun had begun to set on the horizon, giving a most beauteous glow through the window. On your journey to his chambers, you had grown more and more in trepidation. Your heart beat had grown fast, anxiety had taken a hold on you and nervous thoughts floated within your brain. As you sat on the bed, Thomas looked at you guiltily.

You began fiddling with the laces of your shirt, your fingers trembling and you had thought yourself prepared for this moment. You were most certainly wrong, all you wanted to do now was to leap out of the nearest window. Before you could say anything Thomas sat down beside you, his warm hands enclosed yours and pulled them away from their struggle. Your trembling ceased as you looked into his big brown eyes, a rush of calm flushing out your nervousness. With the most calming voice he said “You don’t have to do this.” His gentle smile gave you the most warmth you had felt for a while. “I-I’m sorry-” You quickly tried to apologize before he put his finger against your lips. “You don’t need to be, we can just talk.”

Your eyes were locked across the table. You felt like you couldn’t move. “So what made you appear tonight?” He inquired, you brought your hand to meet his at the centre of the table. “Just a feeling.” You confessed. “I’d never seen someone as beautiful as you.”. “The way you were looking at me at the tourney would make someone think you were planning our future together.” He joked, but to you it was no jest and you had been planning a future with him from the moment you saw him.

“I bet your father was pretty angry that you gave the rose to me.” You remarked, silently waiting to hear what happened with a feeling of slight agitation. “He said I had made a disreputable move, and I had made an everlasting mark on the crown.” He explained, he squeezed your hand tighter- a warmth spread through your body. “I told him that marriage should be for love, rather than for the benefit of pleasing other people.” You sighed, tugging down the garment covering your neck and showing the bruises where your father had strangled you. “This is what mine did to me.”

Tom looked appalled, rushing to your end of the table and replacing his hand on your shoulder as he bent down to you. “I can’t believe your father would treat you like that.” He exclaimed, the hurt of childhood memories that also marked you emotionally came to mind again. “You’ll never have to hurt again, just say you’ll stay by my side and I’ll never let you go.” Your eyelids descended as you saw his face come closer to yours and his chocolate brown eyes flutter shut, yet behind the closed lids they blazed with desire. Your excited heartbeats pumped together in synchronised beats, his soft hand rose to cup your jaw as his tender lips connected against yours. Your noses brushed together and your arms entwined around his body. He tasted so sweet and sublime you never wanted it to break. You leaned into the kiss more and tilted his head to the side, seizing this moment with rising vigour as his lithe fingers began unlacing your shirt from where you had started.

You stood up from your chair, and he got up from his crouched position and broke the kiss with heavy breaths between you. Tom quickly span you around and pressed against you, an arm wrapped tightly around your midsection. Totally defenceless against his toned muscles, you sank into his arms as longingly as he kissed your neck softly. You groaned as you felt him grind into your backside, his cock fully erect.

He span you around again and threw you on the bed, your legs dangling off the side. Somewhere among the chaos your shirt had been lost but you couldn’t care less right now. He pulled down his breeches and unsheathed his large cock which sprung out fully erect. Before you could enclose it with your mouth he roughly pulled you backwards with your hair. You were surprised how dirty this got so fast, you expected it to be slower.

“Does a slut like you even deserve this?” He growled as he began circling your lips with the head of his cock, you wanted it so badly to have it in you. Your eyes were totally transfixed on its length leading up to his shaved groin. You then looked up into his eyes. “Please let me take it, please..” You begged him so eagerly. He grinned as he dragged his penis against your cheek and eventually shoved it into your open mouth.

Your tongue sloppily writhed around his length as it became lathered with saliva while it moved in and out. He set a steady pace, thrusting into your mouth slowly while every now and then you stopped to take a breath. He then re-entered the warm depths of your mouth as he drove forward at a faster pace and he began hitting the back of your throat. “O-oh that feels so good..” Tom moaned out above you. “I’m g-gonna-” You quickly pulled your mouth from him and stood up.

As quickly as your mouth detached from him, it quickly found its way back to his lips as they crashed together. You turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. “You didn’t think it would be over just yet did you?” You grinned as he whimpered from the pleasure-pain of being denied climax. “Spread your legs.”

Tom whimpered again as he flipped himself over and displayed himself, spreading apart his ass cheeks and showing you his pink hole. “Come on and fuck me, I want you inside me just hurry up and fuck my tight virgin ass-” He begged, burying his face into the pillows. “Gotta open you up first baby~” You whispered in his ear as you climbed onto the bed, resting your body on top of his as you ground your hard cock in between his round cheeks.

Groaning against the pillows, Tom gripped the sheets as he was teased by your dick sliding in between his perky butt. You started leaving a trail of kisses down his back, making a straight course for his entrance. You smacked his ass a few times and kneaded it gently, hearing pleasured and muffled groans from his mouth obscured by the pillow. “Do you have anything to ease the burn?” You asked him, being experienced from having experimented with many other suitable bachelors.

He wordlessly pointed to the draw at the side of the bed, upon opening it you found a vial of some kind of oil. Returning to the bed you doused your fingers in the substance and started probing at his entrance, small breathy moans came pouring from him; more sounds could be heard the deeper you went. You scissored your fingers inside of him and his lubricated walls allowed you to slide easily in and out. “Please, fuck, give me more I’m so ready for you I need you inside me right fucking now!” His words came streaming out in a plea, as you grinned at your work and slowly pulled out your fingers.

Eagerly moving his ass back and forth, you began lubing up your cock staring at his movements. He had lifted his head from his pillow, and was now staring at you biting his lip. You forcefully pulled up his knees and spread his legs, his face still buried in the pillow. Starting to slowly push in your cock, his hole clenched around you as strained groans came from below. “Relax baby, the stretch won’t last if you let me in.” You spoke reassuringly to him, and eventually he became relaxed and you started to slide in easier.

Once you had fully bottomed out, you stilled as you were buried to the hilt and Tom adjusted to your length. “Oh I’m ready, I want you to fuck me so hard until you cum all inside of me.” Tom urged using a wiggle of his ass as emphasis, giving you such a sweet sensation. No longer being able to hold back, you started thrusting fast into him. A series of groans poured out from him as his hands scrunched up the sheets much more vigorously. You slammed against him with harsh yet forgiving force as the sound of skin slapping against skin permeated the room.

His moistened velvety walls continued to slide so graciously against your dick you thought you would cum in any second, but you kept on going wanting to savour this sensation for a while longer. Tom moaned your name along with other sweet whisperings while your cock began hitting his prostate, pounding it with great ferocity as it incited what were almost screams from Tom. You clasped your hand across his mouth and stifled his moans for a moment before he tore it away. “I want you to pound me so hard the bed hammers the wall!” He howled with pleasure.

Not needing to be told twice, your rapid pace combined with diligent thrusts caused the bed to knock against the stone walls. Tom could no longer handle the hitting of his prostate again and again, splattering white streaks of cum across the bedsheets. You followed soon after, emptying yourself inside Tom and collapsing on top of him. Cum started dribbling out of his hole as you pulled out, and just as you saw Tom drifting off to sleep your eyes snapped shut as you quickly drifted to sleep.


End file.
